


Starry Computers

by Timewing



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, I Tried, I suck at this, Lots of Angst, Multi, Slow Burn, The Author Regrets Everything, You Have Been Warned, after the squip-cident, barely any happy parts, except jeremy and lance: my bi bois, have fun, i need fucking sleep, jeremy is an anxious boio, there is some fluff, why am I doing this, why the fuck did i decide to post this? i dunno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-14 22:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timewing/pseuds/Timewing
Summary: Lance McClain-Mell has had a crush on Keith Kogane Heere since the pair started high school together. Then came along their little brothers, Michael and Jeremy. The two has been best friends since kindergarten and always looked up to their big brothers. Then, one day, Keith is expelled from the Galaxy Garrison, his dream school, and a few months later, Lance mysteriously disappears along with two other cadets. The two families are heartbroken, especially Michael. At least until the day, a few years later, when their brothers crash back to Earth and- whoa what?! They're dating?! and shenanigans ensue.(I suck at summaries and this be my first fic on ao3. plz enjoy :3)





	1. Take Off

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very slow burn! Have fun, my peeps. I have a Wattpad and FF.net so please, find me there also under the name of Timewing on both accounts! Also, I don't really have a posting schedule so I'll try to post as often as I can... sooooo yeah have fun

Lance burst into his brother's room.  
“Michael! Get up! It's the first day!” He said cheerfully.  
“No, screw school,” Michael grumbled from his covers.  
“C'mon, school is important,” Lance chided.  
“Says you. You graduated already,” Michael replied.  
“Hey! I'm at the Galaxy Garrison! So I'm still in school!” Lance protested.  
“A cooler one than Middleborough!” Michael retorted.  
“I wouldn’t call it cool, per se. Just...significantly better,” Lance said before walking to his brother’s bed and pulling Michael out.  
“Now get up. I have to leave for the Garrison in half an hour so I can meet up with Hunk and unpack my dorm. You have school in an hour and I want to see you before I leave.” Michael groaned but threw off the covers and hugged his older brother before getting dressed.  
“I wish you didn’t have to leave on your birthday…” He mumbled.  
“Oh! I totally forgot it was my birthday! Finally 17 years old!” Lance chuckled, his bright blue eyes shimmering with the familiar mischievous look Michael had known all his life, at least up until the moment he’d gotten his Garrison acceptance letter. He’d become so serious to the point to where it felt good to see that look in Lance’s eyes once again. When Lance had gotten his letter, the tan boy literally ran outside and yelled,  
“LANCE MELL IS REACHING FOR THE STARS AND HE IS GOING TO GRAB ONE AND BRING IT BACK FOR HIS LITTLE BROTHER!” Michael had never felt so proud of his brother. Lance had constantly got into arguments with a kid at his old school that he had called, “Mullet Kid.” Never once had he ever said the kid’s name. Once Michael was ready, Lance and him walked out together and stood out onto the lawn.  
“Michael!” A voice called. It was Jeremy Heere, Michael’s best friend of 12 years was running over to him, pulling his older brother behind him.  
“Jeremy!”Michael yelled and laughing as Jeremy tackled him in a hug. The pair finally noticed the tension between their two brothers. Galaxy violet eyes faced bright ocean blue as they stared at one another.  
“Mullet,” Lance growled.  
“Loudmouth,” The other shot back. Lance looked mildly offended.  
“Now you listen here, Keith-” Lance’s angry response was cut off by Jeremy.  
“Um, how do you two know each other?!” He cried.  
“Stay out of this, Jeremy,” Both older boys snapped, not looking at the young high schooler. Jeremy flinched and shrank back. Michael got defensive.  
“Hey! You can't talk to him like that!” He said, getting to his feet. The two older brothers shut up and looked at him. Lance's eyes softened and he relaxed.  
“Sorry, Jeremy,” he said gently. “I got too into it.” Keith glared at Lance before looking back at his brother.  
“Sorry, Jer,” He mumbled. Jeremy nodded his acknowledgement, although he was still pressed against Michael’s side. Michael felt his face heating up with a noticeable blush on his tan skin. He sighed.  
“Now will you explain how and why you know each other?” Michael asked, secretly hoping that his blush wouldn’t be noticed. Lance and Keith both flushed red, from their cheeks to halfway down their necks.  
“Micah, you see, you know when I complained about a kid with a mullet during my brief time at Middleborough?” Lance asked gently, pretending to not notice his brother’s blush. Michael reluctantly nodded. “Well, Keith is the guy I’ve been complaining about.”


	2. The Fun Garrison Bus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance leave for the Garrison. Lance gets pissed. Keith is worried. Some stuff happens that causes a bit more drama so yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright it is four am I should be asleep but eh screw it. Let's post a new chapter at four in the morning. Woo. Oh yeah, this has angst. More angst to come (fair warning)

Michael's yell could've disturbed the birds in the area with how loud and high it was.  
“WHAT?!” He shrieked and Lance flinched.  
“Bud, don't yell so loud,” Lance chided. Michael let go of Jeremy and Keith wrapped his arms around his brother protectively with a glare at the two Mell brothers. Michael's chocolate brown eyes were wide and he pulled his brother close to his face.  
“So Keith is the guy you've been crushing on since you started at Middleborough?!” Michael whispered. Lance nodded. His blue eyes were wide and worried and full of a bunch of other mixed emotions that Michael couldn't name. The blush on his cheeks were extremely noticeable as he stared at his brother.  
“Yeah… That crush is still there, plaguing me like a wildfire. That's why I pretended to hate him during school as he always excelled at classes with me close behind,” Lance said softly. “You can tell Jeremy but you have to make him swear that he can't tell anyone, even Keith.” Michael nodded.  
“I swear,” He said hugging his brother. Lance smiled.  
“Thanks, Michael,” He said, straightening up. “Now! Keith and I have to get going. Michael, you and Jeremy are going to want to hurry up if you want to catch the bus. And no Michael, take a break for the cruiser for one day. It's not going to kill you.” Michael laughed.  
“Alright! Be careful!” He said as he grabbed Jeremy's hand (who blushed immediately) and dragged him towards the bus stop. Both Lance and Keith sighed, and said in unison, “They're hopeless.” Lance quickly told Keith to wait for him as he dragged out his sticker covered suitcase. Keith rolled his eyes.  
“Let's go,” He said and he and Lance took off, making it to the Garrison bus right before it drove off. The two looked at each other, knowing it was going to be a long trip. The pair shot quick insults at each other throughout the entire trip, so much that a few girls on the bus started to gossip.  
“And I heard that Lance had once cheated on Keith and that's what caused them to breakup last year,” A girl whispered. Her friends gasped and Keith huffed. The normal Cuban girl gossip.  
“No me diga!” The two girls gasped and you could practically see the excited stars in their eyes.  
“Hey!” Keith burst, getting to his feet and facing the three girls. “I may be gay but never in a million years would I date Mell!” Lance also stood up, his ocean blue eyes flashing with anger.  
“That's right. I may be bi but like hell I would ever date Heere. We only hang out because our little brothers are best friends,” He snapped before cussing the three girls out in Spanish which ultimately resulted in a cussing war of the four Latin teenagers. Lance sat down after a little, his hands clenched and his eyes dark and glimmering with anger. He was shaking. Keith placed a hand on his shoulder.  
“Hey. You alright?” He asked. A mumble answered his question. “Lance?"  
“I said back off, Keith. I'm fine,” Lance said.  
“You don't look fine.”  
“I'm. Fine.”  
“Lance, please-”  
“I'M FINE, KEITH.” The outburst scared the other kids on the bus including Keith. The normally cheerful kid would never snap and/or yell. In fact, Lance rarely showed anger. He huffed and wrapped his arms around himself. “I'm just going to go to the bathroom,” Lance muttered before heading to the bathroom and slamming it shut.  
“What the hell just happened?” Bianca Sanchez's voice broke the silence, shaking with anger and worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! I am half Mexican so I've been learning some Spanish since I was younger. "No me diga" is one of the more recent phrases I've learned and it's also my favorite. I take Spanish class and I should be in the more challenging one but nooo have to start with the beginners. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little salty


End file.
